Afox'spuppy chapter 9
by NaruKibaPoster
Summary: This is my second story, so please review it.


Naruto

A red circle, called sun was rising, it was 6.00pm and Naruto woke up all in sweaty. He had a bad dream, dream about his puppy boy,  
he remember the fight whit ANBU team and how Kiba protect him whit his own boddy.  
Naruto get out of the bed quiet as he can not to wake Kiba, he walked to the bathroom. He slowly removed his boxers and t-shirt and turn on the hot water. The water start running on his naked and strong body. After this shower Naruto back at the bedroom,  
he heard a yawl. It was Akamaru who was dreaming something. Naruto come close to him and he stroked him on the head. Akamaru calmed down and stopped whine. Naruto smile at him and he back at the bed.  
The fox boy wrap his arms around Kiba's chest, kissed him on the lips and fell asleep.

Kiba/Naruto

It was 12:00am when Naruto wake up for a second time. But this time he was lonely in the bed. He looked around but he didn't finde his frend and his puppy.  
"Kiba,Akamaru?"he asked in surprise,"Where are you boys"  
"Hey sleepyhead I'm here at the kitchen, I'm making you lunch"  
"Oh,boy I'm so hungry I can't wait to see what are you cooking"  
"It's my specialty so don't come in the kitchen, just wait on the table I will be ready in about ten minets"  
Naruto sniffed the air and knew that Kiba cook something realy delicious, his mouth was filled with saliva.  
"Here you go my foxy, now let's eat"  
"Dog breath this time you exceeded your self, it's just fantastik"  
"I'm glad you liked, now would I get someting in return",asked Kiba whit a smile on his face.  
"Let me just finish this tasty luch and I will give all anyting you want"  
"I'm happy to hear that my foxy",Kiba smirk at him.  
After Naruto finish his lunch Kiba immediately jump on his boyfrend neck. He started kissing and touching him, Naruto moan when Kiba kiss him roughly on his neck and then he bite him gently on the ear.  
"Kiba I hink where is Akamaru?"  
"Was the time to ask now"  
"Well I'm little wory about him, lastnight when I wake up he was he whimpered"  
"Strange, he did't whine when he is sleeping, you are right I should ask him what is wrong, oh and by the way he is in the backyard"

Kiba/Naruto/Akamaru

"Hey Akamaru, come here boy" said Kiba whit worried face.  
Akamaru bark "Waht you want my master?"  
"Well Akamaru, Naruto told me that you where whimpered whats worng?"  
Akamaru didn't say anyting he only make sad face and keep doing what hi was doing.  
"Akamaru please tell me what's wrong I'm worried about you", said Kiba whit sad face.  
Naruto was worried two.  
Akamaru turn back and run as fast as he can in the forest.  
"Hey, Akamaru come back!"screamed Kiba. "Naruto we should track him"  
Naruto only shake head.  
After thirty minets of runing and jumping they finaly finde Akamaru, he was laying on the groind whit his paws on the head.  
"Akamaru wats wrong boy please tell me we have to know"  
When fox boy saw Akamaru he shad tear, "He was looking so sad",Naruto said on his mind.  
They boat take Akamaru and hug him, "Now Akamaru tell your master wats wrong"  
Akamru bark several times. "Dont worry we will never leave you alone my puppy" said Kiba.  
"Hey, Kiba what did he said?"  
"He was dreaming our death."  
"Akamaru don't worry we will never let you alone I promise"  
Akamaru was feel more relaxed and he start akting like himself. "Kiba, I love you", said Naruto and grab his boyfriend hand,  
he pull him more close and he kiss him on the lips"  
"Hey, what's that about?"  
"Well when I saw Akamaru acting like that and when I remember the fight whit ANBU team I realized that life is very short and we should enjoy it while we can"  
Kiba smirk and take his foxy boy on his arms and the start kissing him."Let's go home and finish what we start",say Kiba whit curel smile on his face"

Kiba/Naruto Kiba put his foxy on the bad and he start taking his t-shirt off and then he take off Naruto's t-shirt.  
He started kissing him from head to his belly, Naruto moan from plesure. Kiba start playing whit his boyfrend nipples.  
Naruto put his hand's on Kiba's chest and he hug him so hard, "Please don't leave me Kiba, I love you!"  
"I love you to my blonde, I will never leave you, you are all for me"  
"Naruto was happy and he start kissing Kiba so passionately, Kiba moan and start taking his boxers off"  
Naruto smile at him and he start taking his boxers two, now they both where naked. They start to rub their bodies into each other. Kiba take Naruto's manhood in his hand and he began to stroke it. Naruto start kissing him rought and his tongue wanted his boyfriend tongue. When Naruto get access they tongues start fighting.  
"Let's move ahed but if you are only ready Kiba",said Naruto.  
"I'm ready my foxy", Naruto took Kiba's manhood and start sucking it.  
Kiba moan from plesure, he grab Naruto and change their places, he start sucking Naruto's dick.  
Naruto moan,"Kiba here you go", he trew him a bottle of lub whit words "Let's do it"  
Kiba lube his penis and then he lube his to fingers. He slowy start enterin Naruto whit his fingers.  
Naruto moan and scream. "Hey, Naruto if you don't like it I will stop"  
"No please don't it's so good"moand the fox boy.  
Kiba mirk and the took his fingers out, "O fuck me Kiba, I'm so horny" wisp Naruto in his frend ear.  
Kiba took his manhood and enter Naruto's buttocks. Naruto's eyes began to become glassy and he shed tear.  
"More hard, more hard" moan the blond.  
There body was so hot they start to sweat. Drops of sweat where pass thru their tan skin.  
After twenty minets they boat reach there climax, "Naruto in you or in you mouth" said Kiba whit smile on his face"  
"I whan you inside me", moaned Naruto who was ready to cum two.  
Kiba couldn't hold anylonger an he done in his frend, Naruto screamed from plesure and he cumed on Kiba's belly.  
They both got out of the bed and enter the bathroom, they both take shower.  
After this 'maraton' they both lay on the couch and they sleeping for hours. 


End file.
